Minecraft The Movie 3
Minecraft The Movie 3 is a movie film in 1993 in the previous miquel Minecraft The Movie Minecraft The Movie 2 Which is Steve Loses His Mother Sheep To Sagor. All as he grow into a cow Cattle his father the name of Steve and the great Cow. Plot The Beginning They in The winter Steve(Max Charles) Its not realizing. It Has Been Killed By Scorge And follows his Father Flasher(David Kaye) Ruda Tells Flasher That He wants To Find to His Mother Ruda Flies into the snow. Patrol With Flasher/Pig/Bonno The Mooshroom/Leaving From Mothers/Steve's Dream/Scorge's Trcks Years Later Steve woke up the snow drop landed upon his nose Steve walking runs To Flasher But then Flasher Tells Steve That He Looking The Stag Cows cattling To the stags. Steve walks around the snow Pig(Joey Williams) When Steve And Pig are bestfriends Suddenly Pig's Sister are coming When a Sheep Mrs Phoebe After He Tells To His Father telling When Steve and Pig are watching on Ivan's Den. When Ivan Falls asleep They Waking Up Ruda is Calling for the animals. When Steve and his friends are singing some of the songs they laugh They Meet Paline Again After Steve was singing way of the song A Mooshroom named Bonno saying "BOO". The groundhog is screaming. To look at A Mooshroom Bonno. After it Happends When Bonno Starts Laughing. Then Paline Looks Bonno that was laughter Then Bonno using a leg to Tries to snowMan Pig And Ivan while Paline Was asking bout story of Scorge Then was defeating then They Tries holding on Scorge's tricks Then says" We'll it seams that With my, trusty mane" hitting on a tree branch Then Bonno is calling to to mother Then Pig,Ivan And Paline are leaving to thier families. Then Steve has a dream about his Mother Sheep. Then It has a gold savanna meadow. They snuggles To his mother's Sides. They Heard a voice suddenly They heard a wolf Clan are coming on Steve then Flasher is using a sharp claws They attacking using a Mane. Then he yells At Steve is pushing On Flasher's Mane. then they Came back into the savanna Steve Was hearing on Mother sheep's voice. Then Flasher angrily That is hearing on Scorge's tricks. Then Steve Tries apologize Him. But Flasher is very angry Who reminds Steve, he was angry they went home. Being Brave/The Silverfish Then the next morning Steve was sadly that's his father was angry that Steve was how to be brave Then Pig and Ivan asks Steve what's wrong They asked His father how should be Brave. They said While Steve, Ivan Pig are going to be Brave. then Steve and his friends are scraring the silverfish Then Steve was prickled by a Silverfish . Then Paline was telling Bonno To his a code Honnor. While Steve was Bonno with a whittle pig and the whittle donkey Then Pig tries to Push Steve to Bonno hits on his mud While Bonno pretends to chase Steve and Pig Jumping/Asked Flasher/Telling Ruda When Steve and pig are seeing the real. But Flasher Tells Steve That should stay the den. Then Steve tells Flasher Learm to jumps into the Whole Just then Steve and his father was caming into the thicket While Bonno Appears again there saying: Whoa. In the song of The First Flight of Spring Suddenly Steve and his father was sleeping into the den Whilw Steve was asking his father. But then Ruda tells Flasher Whould the sheeps. A New Sheep/Clan of wolf attack/Ending Then Steve tells his friends to his mother While They talks about it. When Steve was His father asked about the young sheep named Merdita They should Stay the Den. Steve Was Let Bonno again. Suddenly They hits on Bonno there saying "MOMMY" They screams there saying Mother's Word "Faster Faster Steve Don't come back keep running". Then Pig and Ivan saw Steve Ivan who should be the bravest Thing Then The Meadow Steve was seeing with the Silverfish hits on the wolves Then Steve saw a bing cave rock They attack the Clan of wolfs face. Then Flasher was crying into the tears. Then Steve woke up, who did the young king is dead. Then They snuggling into his fathers sides. Pig tells a story about Steve should fight the wolves Then Paline saw Steve Has Kissing Into his mouth To Paline. Then Bonno again They hits on a nose with a turtle "Gee maybe turtles is to scary you" Then Steve Was calling his father They takes into the place They it wave again. Then His father Was seeing about the Butterflies, They Meet his mother. Cast * Collen ford As Steve * David Kaye as Flasher * Joey Williams as Pig * Peter Kiliams as Ivan * Madison Pettis as Paline * William David as Bonno * Brian Drummond as The silverfish * Dee Bradley Baker as Wolf Clan * Kathleen Barr as Mother Sheep * Winter Ariel as Pigs Sisters * Nichole Ovila as Merdita Trivia * They replace in the Film of Chloe 3 and Bambi 2 from the Film they similar to his father should had a dreams they attack the wolves from the dogs they has been Falling in love with each Female bestest Friends. Which is the ending of father and Son. Transcript * Mother Mother * Mother (Gasp) Your mother can be with you anymore Come * - Excuise Me Sire I had a proud news * Well is it * With out, Poor little fellow so without looking for his mother. * - (FLASHER): Yes i raised the young sheepness without his mother so you can help me. Ruda * That's Idea Well the real Steve was a real raised by the king Follow to his pride rock den. * (There Is A Life Song By Sarah Gomez) * Under The Snow There is a Life. * Until the Glooming There is a Life * For this moment of time when you hear away and will be I do. * There is a Life, * Under The Lands There is a life * Until the savanna There is a Life * For this Moment of time when you Here away then you hear I do There is A Life. * (Sniffing) * (Sneeze) * (Sigh) * Ahem * Steve, a king is not awake. Your Late. * I just awake his upop (Stomach Rumblering) * What was That * What Was that * I. I, guest it was my stomach * Then You Should Eat this. * Ohh Okay, no thanks, * (screams) * (chattering) * Two Two One One Cold Cold Agggh agggh * - (FLASHER): Whoo Hoo hoo hoo, Steve whoo hoo, Steve a king is not, who hoo. * For What * It was Hear again Dad. * Why is the cows are doing here. * I guest my mother keeps I am not going home. * We'll Thinks its the Great The Past in the past. * A king does not Looking on his back. * (Chuckles): Yes Sir * Okay I should ever to play. * Pig * Steve Boy I Nice we glad to see you. * - (STEVE) : What's wrong nothing. * Theres Some on else. * Big Brother. * Okay I had only The a man * Come on Steve Let's Go to Ivan's Den Stable. * (snoring) * - (PIG): Wake up Ivan its spring is here. * Is it spring * No its springing. * - (RUDA): Antention Everyone just in time to the spring is here. * What Spring * Well I had to be * Steve was a mighty young king * The Shadow The Shadow Were is It come from everyone the wolf clans is on the pride lands. * Just and Idea,,,(Laughs) * Hi Steve * Hi Paline * I Always recognize You * Me Do You really think? * Well * Pig * Opps Sorry * No Listing Up so my Appears like that in time I had a song. * Lalalalalalla The Spring is here * Wait Wait Stop just There we're the groundhog * Boo * (Shouting) * (grunting sigh) * Looks Like Never Way (laughs) wait is everybody leave. * Who are you * My Names Bonno, and these are the boys San And Ban. * - (PALINE): Well I had a nice day. * Wair way are you leaving, * Well i had a story, There was a living into the pride lands when i saw Mooshroom, Scorge. I heard laring voice I am here I am here. See Scorge's Tricks to do Says Then BAM! I saw Then later on well my hoofing gristly mane * (Laughter) * Thats A Good Story * Yes is it * Then I saw a liar. * Thats a good Idea * You Calling Me A Liar * Clobber Him steve * Is It Steve Thats A girls name! You only ages * (Mother) : Bonno * Coming Mother * Bonno * Aww Mom Why just keeping Playing * - (BONNO): Mom How many times I told ya, Why are keeps bothered me to make new. Friends. * Sorry My Dear Son. * You Know I, hate mamas boy * - (Mother Sheep): Pig * Coming * Bye Steve * Bye Pig * So Mom what is the groundhog * We'll my moms coming * Bye Steve * Bye Ivan * I really go now so your mother * No, it's only my father's. * Bye * (sighs) * (laughing) * Steve * Mother * I missed You So much, * Shh There There everything Is Alright. * Why are you so worried about here. * Because Everything is on the pride lands there are, many animals in the pride lands. * Why are you so, * because I am here, * Hello * - (Woman): Hello * Anybody There * (woman): There * Mother! * (woman): Iam here. * - (FLASHER): Steve * (wolf barking) * (Bird caws) * Run Steve, Run, * Steve Go Now * (roars) * But It was My Mother, I heard her voice * It was one of Scorge's Tricks. * I am Sorry. * What are you got there in time, For it yours, there have been. When tell you to run you. You never Freeze like that ever! * I, I am Sorry * Lets Go Home. * (Thunder Rumble) * - (FLASHER): Ruda * Well is it. Sire I had a new home for Steve. * Oh Big Brother. * (Muffled) : Ssh Ivan * Do you hear That Yet. * Yes * Push It harder. * Oww Let it Of. * -(STEVE) : So what are you going today * We need to stay near the den were it safe, * Adventure For for, * The den * So, * Good Idea * I stay guard the den. * (sigh) * Hey Steve * Whats wrong kid. * Nothing * - Come On You Can Tell Me we are Bestest Friends. * Well, My dad Takes Him Anymore, a king's Son how soppouse to be. * Its Okay Should to be Brave. * How I am I, Okay Steve if you gotta say Grr * (Bleats) * That Didn't Work. * Okay Watch Me (farts) * (Both): Eww Ivan * Sorry * Come on let's to the land, * I can't I am so scared, those turtles are scary. * Grr I am Mountain Lion * Baa * He Haw * Look Steve That's A bee * Baa * (screams) * (echos): Grr, Baa. * - (IVAN): He Haw * (deep roars) * (Screams) * Grr, Baa He Haw * Come On Let's should Be scary Grr * Grr * (Both): Silverfish * Get Out Get Off You Stupid. * Well I had to say to swim, Uh Oh. Okay how does my dad How be Brave I am I. * Don't. Worry I taking care of you dad. * Get Off You pesky Lion Cub. * I am Not A lion cub anymore I am the young king. * You I had Kingly. * (screams) * Steve are you ok, * How does it Look. * (PIG AND IVAN): Eww * Thats a Prettier Lie. * Whan I saw a Thousands Anywhere. * Oww * Steve * Hold Still * Steve What Happended * Steve Got Stuck by a. Silverfish. * A Silverfish * Were. * Hold Still. * Bonno Don't Be Feel Bad. * I am very bad. * We'll You gotta say about me. * You Terrafying without me, about scary of turtles. (Bleats) * your roaring. * Oh Wook It's the Wittle Pig, And a whittle donkey. * (grunts) * Oh are you ok. * - (BONNO:GROWLS) * (both):(gasps) * Uh Oh. * -(PALINE): Run Steve, Run Pig. * -(IVAN:Fainting) * Oh No He's Following Me. * Uh Oh Turn around. * (Shouting) * We made it. * Nah Nah Nah You Just should be The baby the baby the bab. * Pig Uh. Hello. * I Told you to stay near the den. * forgive me. Sir. * How could you, did you jump. * i knowing with my trustly mane. * They Should Learn to jump dad. * - (PIG): Okay Steve just jumps into the log * (Hopping) * Good * - (FLASHER): Steve, come on. * (clear throats) * Uhm Dad. You really think about learning to jump. * I am Not Jumping anywhere. * You Just Smile. * Okay I makes you smile. * (smile): You Just Feel The free. * You just Feel The, the Feel. * (The First of flight of spring Song by Sarah Gemez). * What Does the Winter makes, and should be in you heart, What does the Spring you makes me smile. It the Time Without on Here. IT just To be. At the first of flight of spring * Grr * He Haw * What does makes in You, Just should gen in your heart. * I can Do This Thing Ever! * When it makes me smile at the first Of flight of spring. To be new reasons Why To be a new king. And the greatest king of all * Come on Dad Let's join to jump. * Its a Like It in Live. At The begins. At life begins Into spend More time. At the first Of flight of spring. To be a hero Reason's why for a king, for a father and son to be in the land. * Just a Little Bit of Faster. And faster. * At the first of Flight of Spring. * At The first of flight of spring. * - (BONNO): Whoah! * At the first of flight of spring * At the first of flight of spring. * - (FLASHER): Okay Steve, It's time to go to sleep * I'am Sleeping I waking. * Okay everything in the pride lands there are no reasons why. * (glunble yawns) * Good night * Morning Dad * Morning Son * I had a real Father, * Yes * You * Yes we do(glumble,laughs) * you can catch me do * Hello Ruda * Well I have a nice morning * its morning * We'll I had a few days so the morning report is here. * We'll * You dad * I WISH I HAD A MOTHER ALONE. * you knowing my mother. * - (PIG): What's Wrong * Pig I had was Looking into my mother Sheep. * (Sighs) * Don't worry Steve You just had a mother. * Really. * Dad. * This is Merdita a sheep. * Are you alright * It was Say to goodbye first. * Its good to be for Merdita Go to the den. Promise. * promise. * Bye * Bye son. * - (BONNO): Hello Princess * I want to say good bye first. * We'll i had Mother. * But forgive me. * (grunts) * Both we need to get out it here. Now * MOMMY! * (bird caw) * Steve Run, Faster Steve Don't come back keep running keep running, running. * Were's Steve There. * (bleats) * Look Its Steve. * (shouting) * Ivan We need to get Be brave * This One Grr * - (PIG): No, other Brave? * This one He HAW. * (farts) * thats so smellier. ow. * Aha You pesky Kingly. * Now Take That. * Ow Ouch Ow * (dog barking) * (pants) * (thunder rumbling) * (echos): Steve * Dad * (shouting) * Steve * Steve Wake Up, Wake Up king, * A King is not. * (sobs) * Dad I am here I am here. * (PIG):(crying) * There was everything today Steve was a king, so he got attacking the wolf clans attack and GRR. * (gasp) * So his almight his strength and attack. * Horray For Pig. * Yes * Look goes here. * Its Steve. * His mane Starts Growing up. * Yeah, There many thousands of wolves. * Okay I hadn't a storyteller. * There lot of things about thousands. * (kissing) * Uh, Well I hadn't fell in love * We'll We'll I had a new days, A Get of me Mommy Get off Me. * Gee Turtles are to scary. * Oh My dads waiting for me. * (both): Bye Steve. * Ah Steve i could remember. * Hey dad what seen you going today. * We already there. * Wow * Its Really. * Yes. * I had a new meeting for his mother comes back. * we do. * (There Is a Life Song by Sarah Gomez Reprise) * For this moment of Time When you here away and will be I do there is a life * There if a Life. Bonno's Big Mistakes * Then The Sence from Minecraft The Movie Then Steve to his new mother Merdita, Then Flasher They says: "What's That" They asked "I.. I should never hated you" Flasher said "I'II Really sorry for never being Pushing my mane, and I really sorry for never roars and Yells At you with the wolf clan, in the night And your mother instead of you, please don't hated me dad" Sobbing Steve. * This time Tears build on Steve's Eyes. While Flasher Says should never punishing To each other then his father says should never talks to strengers "I'am So glad dad I really sorry about they yells at me and your pushing his mane I though never said. I still angry at you". They said "Its Okay my son I never said or getting angry or upset. Against". Flasher replies "I Love you so.. much". "we love you too".